Love Beyond The Sound
by 0lovelyAngel0ITA
Summary: [Descrizione in corso]


**Wait a second, let me catch my breath...**

Mi dirigevo senza far rumore nel giardino fuori casa.

Tenevo stretta in mano la mia chitarra acustica.

Mi sedetti sull'erba morbida e una leggera brezza fresca faceva muovere i miei capelli con la stessa delicatezza delle onde del mare.

 **Remind me how it feels to hear your voice...**

Avevo appena finito di parlare con Jihyun riguardo Rika.

Sentivo un leggero dolore al cuore e cercavo di liberare la mia mente da ogni pensiero.

Mi misi in una posizione comoda per iniziare a suonare e chiusi gli occhi.

 **Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing...**

In tutto quel silenzio riuscivo a sentire il battito del mio cuore e il mio respiro leggermente affaticato.

Poggiai la chitarra sulle mie gambe e presi un respiro profondo.

 **Livin' life as if we had a choice...**

Cominciai a far scorrere le mie piccole ed esili dita sulle corde dure dello strumento.

Avevo difficoltà nel suonarla, poiché per fare le note giuste mi sforzavo facendomi molto male.

 **Anywhere, anytime;**

 **I would do anything for you,**

 **Anything for you.**

 **Yesterday got away,**

 **Melodies stuck inside your head;**

 **A song in every breath...**

Le dita erano come come i miei sentimenti, accarezzavano quelle corde dure che non volevano cedere a quelle note d'amore, come Jihyun.

 **Sing me to sleep now.**

 **Sing me to sleep.**

 **Oh, won't you sing me to sleep now?**

 **Sing me to sleep...**

Ogni corda che veniva pizzicata, mi donava un ricordo.

Se mai lui dovesse scegliere Rika farò in modo di sembrare felice per lui, nonostante quello che ho fatto per salvarlo dalle grinfie di quella donna.

La musica mi stava trasportando nel mio piccolo mondo, nel mio rifugio sicuro, allontanandomi da tutto e tutti.

 **Remember me now, time cannot erase...**

Mi alzai e mi incamminai verso il piccolo bosco mentre suonavo ammirando lo splendido panorama davanti a me.

Quante passeggiate, risate e confessioni...

Non potevo far altro che sorridere.

 **I can hear your whispers in my mind...**

Nel mentre i miei piedi calpestavano quel letto di foglie cadute dai loro alberi, mi ricordavo dei miei sogni volati via con un soffio di vento, ma sorridevo.

Perché?

Perché anche se quei sogni sono svaniti, saranno sostituiti da altri nuovi, c'era comunque un minimo di speranza.

Qualsiasi cosa facevo per distogliermi da ogni pensiero riguardante Jihyun, potevo comunque sentire le sue dolci parole gironzolate dentro la mia testa.

 **I've become what you cannot _embrace_...**

Cominciai a correre sollevando in aria tutte quelle foglie da terra, creando un gioco di colori che risplendeva al tramonto.

 **Our memory will be my lullaby...**

Quell'aria leggermente gelida entrava nei miei polmoni facendomi sentire una splendida senzazione.

Ripensavo a quando io e Jihyun passavamo questi momenti insieme.

Passando tra quegli alberi, potevo ancora sentire le nostre fragorose risate reiccheggiare per tutto il bosco, come se quei grandi rami, avessero conservato ogni emozione ed ogni ricordo.

Quei giorni riempivano la mia anima di pura gioia.

Quando lui prendeva delicatamente la mia mano, il mio cuore vibrava per quelle splendide emozioni.

 **《Sei come un'angelo per me...》**

Quelle parole, mi facevano stare così bene che sorridevo sempre.

Avevo in qualsiasi momento la forza di andare avanti perché sapevo che ql mio fianco c'era lui.

Non avevo paura di nulla.

 _Lui mi salverà!_

Questo era quello che ripetevo quando ero in difficoltà.

 **Sing me to sleep now,**

 **Sing me to sleep.**

 **Won't you sing me to sleep now?**

 **Sing me to sleep...**

Finalmente dopo una lunga camminata, raggiunsi il lago.

Mi sdraiai all'ombra di un'albero e osservai il cielo che stava dando il benvenuto all'oscurità.

Guardai il tronco di quella pianta altissima.

Sorrisi, c'erano ancora i nostri nomi incisi.

 **《Una promessa è una promessa Mc!**

 **Ecco! Per ricordarcene farò una cosa!》**

Ricordo che disse queste cose mentre incideva il tronco con un coltellino mentre sorrideva.

Mi girai e diedi uno sguardo al cielo.

Ogni sera io e Jihyun ci sdraiavamo sull'erba a guardare le stelle e a raccontarci storie.

A volte guardavamo il nostro riflesso nell'acqua del lago facendo qualche smorfia buffa per ridere.

Sento ancora la sua presenza in qualche modo...

Mi avvicinai all'acqua e ne sfiorai la superficie con la mano.

 **《Perché sei indeciso?...Non ti è ancora chiaro cosa provi?...》**

Delle piccole lacrime solcarono il mio viso per poi cadere nel lago e perdersi in quella distesa d'acqua.

Le stelle si riflettevano insieme alla luna e tra gli alberi vagavano delle piccole e tenere lucciole.

Quegli insetti brillavano come i miei occhi nel vedere il suo sorriso;

Nel stringere la sua mano;

Nel stargli vicino...

Presi di nuovo la mia chitarra e cominciai a suonare una melodia dolce, lenta quasi triste.

Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, cominciai a cantare.

Avevo un vuoto da colmare, ma non sapevo con cosa... O con chi.

Chiusi leggermente gli occhi e mi abbandonai a quel silenzio, a quella pace che regnava in quel bosco.

Talmente ero in pace con me stessa, che non mi stavo neanche sforzando di suonare bene.

Era tutto così...naturale, così...distensivo.

Il mio respiro si faceva sempre più leggero, tant'è che entrò quasi in sincronia con il mio battito cardiaco.

La mia voce era fluida, cantavo le parole che venivano dalla mia anima.

La melodia era così Affettuosa e rilassante, che cominciai a chiudere gli occhi per poi addormentarmi.


End file.
